Socks for the von Trapps
by Sara K M
Summary: Set in 1941. As the von Trapps prepare for their first winter in Vermont, the obtain wool socks in a surprising way. Kurt, now 15, worries that wearing the socks will make him a sissy.


Socks for the Von Trapps

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

 **OOOOOOOOOOO is time change**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX is POV change**

The von Trapps noticed how chilly it was becoming in Vermont. Early in the morning when the children left for school, the weather had quite a bite to it. And Georg and Maria were aware the weather would only grow colder. In the evenings, Maria was a busy beaver, sewing new clothes out of flannel for her family so they would be ready for the winter.

One night, Maria finished a pretty purple dress with a checkered pattern. As she turned off the sewing machine, she nodded to herself at the dress. "That will be a nice school dress for Gretl, don't you think, Georg?" Maria touched the fabric as she talked, feeling how warm it would be for her daughter.

Georg was sitting across the room from her in the chair next to the fireplace, reading the local newspaper. "Mmmm," he mumbled in response, obviously too focused on his reading to really pay attention to Maria.

Maria sighed as she followed the new dress up. She didn't like it when her husband ignored her when she spoke. "With the weather getting colder, I'd love to have some mittens, though," she commented, raising her voice, as she placed the dress in the growing pile of flannel clothing next to the sewing machine. "There's nothing like a pair of warm wool mittens on your hands when it's cold outside."

At her husband's silent reply, Maria marched up to him and pulled down his newspaper. "Georg? Did you hear what I said?"

"Well, excuse me for being involved in what I'm reading," Georg snapped back in the sarcastic manner he was famous for. "And I wasn't finished, either." He picked the newspaper up firmly and returned to it.

Maria nodded, disappointed and still a little irritated. "Georg!" she exclaimed as she left the room. As Maria reached the kitchen, she reminded herself shouldn't expect her him to pay attention to her all the time. She shook her head and began packing the younger children's lunches for school the next day.

A couple of minutes later Georg put down the newspaper and kissed Maria's cheek from behind. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, Darling. What was it you were saying?"

Maria anger melted immediately and she kissed him back at his change of heart. As she returned to making Brigitta's peanut butter sandwich, she explained, "I was just wishing that we had some nice, wool mittens now that the weather is becoming colder."

Georg chuckled. "Ah, yes, the mittens. Aren't they one of your favorite things? Well at least you have your copper kettle to keep your hands warm."

Maria chuckled as well as she looked at the small copper kettle which sat on their olive green stove. "I still can't believe you were able to bring that all the way from Europe with us."

Georg smiled, trying look like the reserved gentleman she had once met. "It was no trouble at all," he said causally. But Maria knew him too well to miss the twinkle in his eyes as he said that.

She broke into a huge grin and gave him another kiss on the cheek. Then she returned to Brigitta's sandwich. "Seriously, I _do_ wish we could find some way to give the children some mittens for the winter, though. And possibly some wool socks as well, come to think of it." Maria finished the sandwich and placed it in Brigitta's lunch pail. Then she began making Marta's lunch.

Georg sighed as he looked at the floor. "I wish we weren't so tight on money. Then I'd simply hire someone to make their winter things, the way I always did. But I only managed to put half of the money in Switzerland, and we've already spent so much money on the farm." He shook his head and began running his hands together. "Then there's the money we had to pay for Louisa and Kurt's schooling." Since the school in Stowe only provided education up to the eighth grade, they were forced to pay tuition and board for Louisa and Kurt to attend high school in Montpelier. "Those Nazi thugs!" Georg raged. "Chasing us out of our home and making our family without necessities for the winter!" When he finished he was almost screaming. She hoped he didn't wake any of the children.

Maria sighed, almost wishing she hadn't brought this up if Georg was going to end up in one of his dark moods. "I'm sure we'll find a way," she told him firmly. She reached over and rubbed on of his hands to comfort him. "Rosemary already has a pair of socks. They were a gift from Amy from church, remember? I'd make them myself, but I'm afraid I'm not very good at knitting. I don't have the patience for it."

Georg was still scowling from talking about the Nazis, yet he complimented her. "You're already doing well with the flannel clothing. The mittens we'll have to think of something later, but I might be able to make the socks myself. I'll buy some materials this weekend." With that, he returned to the front room to finish reading the paper.

Maria kept quiet as she finished making Marta's sandwich. Knitting socks was _much_ harder than it looked, especially considering you had to use three needles at a time. As much she admired her husband's skills, she doubted making wool socks would be one of them. Still, Maria wasn't about to ridicule his idea. Not after she'd just insisted to him that they would 'find a way.' Maria also knew how important it was to Georg to try to provide for their family, especially after they'd left Austria. If he thought he could make the socks for the children, he was welcome to attempt it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon, Georg came home with a couple of balls of brown yarn and several different knitting needles. For the next week and a half, he attempted to make a sock as Maria pedaled away on the sewing machine. He resembled an image of an old woman knitting from one of Gretl's picture books, but she refused to laugh. She knew how important it was for her husband to attempt this. Maria heard several curse words uttered under his breath as Georg tried to make the sock and she knew he kept having to re – do stitches. Still, Maria had to admit, he attempt seemed better than she expected. Certainly better than her own would be. She had forgotten that her husband was often more patient than she was. It came from his strategic mind. He must be using that mind to construct the sock.

A week after her husband had begun knitting, Maria noticed Georg's neck seemed to be bothering him. Of course, her proud, stubborn Captain refused to complain about it or even admit to his wife that his neck hurt a little, but Maria knew how to read the signs. He rubbed it often during the day, and sometimes she heard his neck bones creak in the night. So that night, Maria began massaging his neck muscles before they drifted off to sleep. After four years of marriage, she'd realized that although Georg rarely admitted he was in _any_ pain, he happily accepted any comfort Maria gave him if she noticed it on her own. And the next day, to her relief, his neck seemed more relaxed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

One night, as Maria sewed Louisa a light blue flannel pattern dress, Georg finally produced a brown wool sock that should fit Gretl's foot. "Do you think this should keep Gretl's foot warm enough?" he asked Maria, a little nervously. "Or should I re – do this part again?" He pointed to a corner which seemed a little loose.

Maria shook her head in amazement. "No, that's wonderful, Georg!" She knew he seemed to be doing better than she expected last week, but she still had a hard time believing her husband was able to knit such a nice sock. She could picture it fitting Gretl's eight – year – old foot perfectly.

Georg's smile turned smug. "You didn't think I would be able to do it, did you?"

"No, it's not that," Maria protested. She didn't want to sound like she had no faith in her husband or his abilities. "It's just that I've tried knitting myself, and it's more difficult than it looks. I just thought…well…especially with since you have to use three needles at a time…that..."

Georg chuckled at her and shook his head. "It's all right, Maria. You can admit it. I knew you didn't think I could do it from the first time I mentioned it. You always show everything you believe in the way you talk and act." He paused and kissed her to show how much he still loved her for wearing her emotions on her sleeve. Then he continued, "I admit, this was more difficult than I expected," as he held up Gretl's sock again. "I'm out of practice, and I'm used to working with bigger needles."

Maria paused for a second as she tried to process what her husband had just said. "Do you mean you've done this before? Seriously? How come I've never heard you talk about it? Where did you learn? What!?"

Georg smiled smugly again. "It's one of the navy's best kept secrets. Women would send us socks to wear on the ships, but they would get torn. And since there was no one to fix them at sea but the navy men…well a lot of us taught ourselves how. I'm actually better at darning, or sewing up tears, in wool socks. But there were a couple of times when the socks had to be completely re – made. And since I was the Captain, I ended up doing them."

Maria smiled lovingly and shook her head at him. "Just when I think I know everything about you, I learn something new." She picked up Gretl's sock and examined it. It felt just as snug as it looked. "Well, I don't think we need to worry about wool socks for the children anymore. Their father will keep them warm enough with these."

Georg nodded. "Now all we have to do is find out how to get the warm woolen mittens." He sighed as he seemed to realize that wasn't as easy a problem to solve.

Maria sighed as she watched her husband's mind create new complications since they've already solved one. She placed Gretl's sock on top of the pile of flannel clothes Maria was still making and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Why don't we worry about mittens later? Tonight, we should celebrate that Gretl's first sock is done, and very well." She reached up her hands and began rubbing his neck as she talked. "I think you deserve much more than just a neck massage tonight. I'll take care of the children's lunches tomorrow, so we'll have plenty of time."

Georg looked at her with heat in his eyes as he began to understand what she meant. Maria had certainly succeeded in taking his mind off the mitten problem…and then some. He leaned over and gave her a deep, passionate kiss as they headed for their bedroom. His wonderful taste made Maria eager for more, so she immediately gave him another deep kiss. "Since you've been such a good boy, I think I'll do some yodeling for you," Maria teased him as they came up for air the second time.

Georg's eyes got wider than they already were as he all but dragged Maria up the stairs to their bedroom. "You better not be just teasing me about that, darling, because –"

Maria chuckled as she covered his face with warm kisses once they reached the hallway. "I wouldn't do that to you. I mean it. You deserve it." She felt overwhelmed with love for her husband tonight, and Maria knew _exactly_ how to share it with him. "I think I've found a way to do it that won't wake the children. I might even pretend to sit on a pine cone, too."*

Luckily for both of them their bedroom right there. Because Georg's legendary self – control disappeared as he almost tore off Maria's dress. She smiled, loving the way he would "let go" for her this way. Then she reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, yodeling softly as she went. This was going to be a _very_ good night. For both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

Gretl spoke excitedly about playing in the snow this winter, when she was finally given her socks, which were even more special because "Father had made them!" Marta also looked forward to playing in the snow with her wool socks, but she was more interested in the pretty new dresses her mother had made for her. Most of the rest of the children dutifully agreed to wear the new socks and clothing at school and when they went on a long excursion. Friedrich was particularly pleased that Maria had made him a flannel jacket and shirt very similar to the ones she'd sewed for Georg, which they both wore as they tended to the maple trees and cut firewood. The rest of the family admired the little flannel dresses Maria had created for Rosemary, and many friends talked about how pretty she looked when the one – year – old wore them to church.

Georg finally found a way for his family to have the mittens they needed at a church bazaar. It still bothered him that he couldn't have them custom – made as he'd always done in Austria, or bought at a professional store. But since the Nazis drove him out of his home, that wasn't an option. And even if he could try making the mittens as he'd done with the wool socks, there wasn't enough time. There was already an inch of snow on the ground, and Georg refused to have his family's hands bare any longer. What if they became sick?

OOOOOOOOOOO

The snow had been on the ground for two weeks when Georg noticed Kurt was _not_ wearing his wool mittens or socks to school. The boy put his hands in his pockets as Georg drove them to Montpelier on Monday and he could see no brown socks poking out of Kurt's boot as he could with the other children. It was one of the problems with sending Kurt and Louisa to school in another town. Since they only came home on the weekends, they couldn't be watched as closely as the other children.

"Kurt!" Georg snapped as they all climbed out of the car to the high school. "Where are your socks and mittens?"

"I…ah…well…I…must have lost the – e –e – m, Father," Kurt replied. Georg knew there had to be more to than that. His youngest son always stuttered when he tried to fib, but now was not the time figure out what had really happened. School would be starting soon.

Louisa grinned as she climbed out of the car. "I have my mittens, Father!" she crowed showing off the green mittens on her hands. "And the socks, too, of course."

Georg had a feeling that Louisa was happier that she'd done something her brother hadn't, than she was about the mittens and socks. But he didn't mention their sibling rivalry at this time. Instead, he smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear it, Louisa. Now go to school. Both of you." They both headed for the high school building, chattering as they went.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Georg came home to Fiedrich wearing his new flannel jacket and chopping firewood, Maria putting what smelled like apple strudel the oven, and Liesl trying to keep Rosemary away from the kitchen and hot oven. "Wanta show Mama!" the little girl protested, pointing to a tower of blocks she'd apparently built in the living room. It didn't surprise Georg at all that Maria had decided to make strudel with the apples they had also bought at the church bazaar.

"Mama will be here to see it soon," Liesl promised, holding Rosemary back from running into the kitchen. "She's busy now."

Georg smiled at the exchange, loving how nurturing Liesl had always been with her siblings. "Papa likes your tower, Rosemary," he told her.

Rosemary's face broke into a grin, which was all the more adorable because she only had six teeth, total. Then she immediately ran to him to give her father a big hug.

When Maria finished placing the bread in the oven a few moments later, she appeared in the front room as well. Rosemary let go of Georg and ran over to Maria. "Mama! See!" she exclaimed, pointing at her tower.

"Why goodness! Look how big that one is!" Maria replied.

Rosemary beamed.

"I just found out Kurt hasn't been wearing his socks or mittens to school," Georg whispered to Maria as Rosemary returned her attention to her blocks.

Georg took off his own flannel jacket as Maria's eyes widened in worry. "What should we do? He needs to wear those things, or he could –"

"I know," Georg replied grimly, stopping her before she could finish with "get sick." "I suppose it was too much to ask for Kurt to behave," he commented sarcastically. Then he added more seriously, "I want him to receive a high school education, but if he can't act responsibly then we may need to keep him home."

Maria shook her head as she headed to retrieve the laundry. Georg followed her so they could finish the conversation. "There's no need to get that drastic now. We'll just have a talk with him this weekend. Explain why they are so important to wear."

Georg nodded. "I will try to find them in the meantime. He claims he 'lost' them."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Georg tried all week to find the brown wool socks he'd made for Kurt, as well as the blue mittens he'd bought for his youngest son. Maria looked as well. But it was no use. If there was one thing Kurt von Trapp was good at, it was hiding things. It had been his favorite game when he was younger. Georg often wondered if his youngest son might even become better at hiding submarines than his father was. Usually those thoughts gave Georg a sense of pride. But now, they just gave him more frustration.

OOOOOOOOOO 

On Friday evening, after dinner, Georg and Maria took Kurt into the living room to have a discussion. Kurt tried to protest a little, asking for second helpings of dinner, but Georg would have none of that. Instead, they all sat on the brown sofa, with Georg sitting on one side of their son and Maria on the other. Most of the other children were smart enough to stay out of the way, although Georg had to shake his head at Brigitta, who seemed to be sneaking a glance at the three of them. Fortunately, she disappeared quickly after that.

"So have you thought about where your socks and mittens might be, son?" Georg asked, looking the fifteen – year – old in the eye.

Kurt's eyes looked back at him like nervous deer. But he still answered, "Well…ah…not…really. I – I – I had a lot of school work to do you, see." Stuttering again, Georg thought to himself. He nodded in Maria's direction, making sure she noticed it. She nodded back. At least it meant Kurt still felt guilty for his lying.

"School work is important, Kurt. But so is wearing things that will keep you warm," Maria told him firmly.

Kurt sighed. "I just think I might be a little old for those things. That's all." Well, that was progress. At least the boy wasn't telling fibs anymore, although Georg didn't like the way Kurt was questioning his decisions. He opened his mouth to demand Kurt wear the socks and mittens, but his wife beat him to it.

"And yet Friedrich is older than you are, and has no problem wearing them," Maria commented in her gentle way that Georg knew allowed the children to open up. He looked over their son's head to give her a thank you look.

Kurt shook his head. "It isn't the same thing. Friedrich isn't in high school. The other guys will think I'm a sissy if I wear those!"

Georg nodded, finally understanding. Kurt thought it wasn't "manly" to wear wool mittens and socks. He was at the age where the opinion of his peers was very important, and they all wanted to be "real men." He remembered that stage. It was one of the reasons why joining the navy was so important to Georg. Actually…

"Kurt do you think navy men are sissies?"

Kurt shook his head vigorously. "Of course not, Father!"

"Then would it interest you to know that all the navy men under my command wore wool socks?"

His son gave Georg a strange look. "Why? Doesn't it make them look like they can't take the cold? And haven't you always said the Mediterranean Sea is warm, anyway? Why would they be necessary?"

Georg shrugged. "The Mediterranean Sea _is_ usually quite warm. But the winter of 1917 was one of the coldest winters I can remember. It was one of the reasons the flu spread so fast in the next year. I commanded all the men to wear the wool socks so they wouldn't get frostbite, or worse become sick. And I'm going to do the same for all of my family. Do you understand, Kurt?" Georg said that last sentence in his Captain voice, leaving no room for arguments. Although he rarely talked about it, just the idea of any member of his family becoming ill scared him more than anything.

Kurt's eyes widened as he finally understood what Georg was saying. "I'll wear them, Father. I promise."

"So where did you hide them this time?" Maria asked, breaking the tension in the room.

Kurt gave one of his trademark smiles that made you want to forgive him for everything. "I hid the socks under my mattress, and I hid the mittens behind Brigitta's bookshelf. She didn't know about it!" he added, obviously anticipating Georg and Maria's next question.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Monday morning, Kurt was sure to show Georg his socks and mittens were on as he drove Kurt and Louisa to school. "And I promise I'll wear them whenever I go outside during the week, Father," the boy added.

"Good," Georg replied.

OOOOOOOOOOO

When he arrived home again, Georg knew the maple trees didn't need as much tending in the winter, and Fiedrich was busily chopping the firewood again. So Georg picked up the brown yarn and needles. "I just realized I never made _you_ any wool socks," he commented to Maria as he sat down in his favorite chair, next the fireplace.

Maria shrugged. "I don't mind, Georg. At least I have my warm woolen mittens!" She giggled a little.

He chuckled along with her for a moment before he replied, "But you'll need wool socks, too. Especially if you decide to spend some time in the mountains during the winter. And I think I know you well enough to be certain you will."

Maria grinned back at him, unable to deny his claim. Before Georg began knitting, he paused and noticed her dress. It was made of thin material, rather than the flannel clothing she'd made for the rest of the family. He reached over and ran the material between his fingers, brushing his hand against her leg as well. "And you need to make yourself some warmer clothes, too. As soon as possible. I don't want anything happening to _you_ either." Georg said in his no – nonsense Captain Voice.

Maria sighed nodded. "You're right, darling. I just wanted to make sure the rest of the family was provided for first. But speaking of making things for yourself, _you_ should make yourself some socks as well. I know Friedrich isn't the only one who chops firewood here." Maria's head moved to the direction of their yard where they could hear their son cutting wood.

Georg sighed, remembering the afternoons where he had provided their family with wood. He supposed she might have a point, although his pride prevented him from admitting he needed wool socks as well.

"I mean it, Georg. Promise me you will," Maria commanded him in what Georg considered _her_ Captain Voice. "And what if I decide to bring you with me on a mountain excursion? Then you'll _definitely_ need wools socks," she added in a more teasing voice.

Georg's eyes widened at the thought of spending time with Maria on the mountain. He picked up the needles and began knitting. "You're right. I'll make some for myself as soon as I'm done with yours."

 ***The idea that Georg gets aroused by Maria's yodeling is attributed to one of the first** _ **Sound of Music**_ **authors on this site, Inforacommitee. The pine cone idea is mine.**

 **I read a book on the history of knitting a few years ago, and believe it or not, it's actually true that a lot of navy men learned how to repair and make socks, for the reasons I had Georg explain.**

 **Fanfiction, history, and knitting. Three of my "favorite things." :)**

 **I do hope some of you give me some reviews for this. I'm interested in what you think of Georg's "hidden talent" in this story.**

 **But PLEASE remember to give me honest reviews. Whether they're good, bad, or a little of both.**


End file.
